Hikaru
by randomostrichchocolates
Summary: Story about Hikaru X Kyoko. Not enough people think they could be together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a really short, not as much detail, only important parts story because I don't want to get too sidetracked. I feel like nobody thinks Hikaru as a possible suitor for Kyoko. This story of course takes place a little into the future and Ren is still too cowardly to confess. Enjoy :) I hope… I'm naming it Hikaru….. so creative.**

"quotations" – talking

_Italics - thoughts _

Hikaru

**Hikaru POV**

He gazed at the cute, pretty girl in the chicken suit. Then he sighed. _Why doesn't she ever accept my invitations to dinner? I bet it's cause I'm short. _The other two Ishibashi brothers walked up to him to catch him looking once again at Kyoko-chan.

"Leader? Why don't you just ask her out?" One said

"If you haven't noticed I've done that already" Hikaru answered impatiently "She always refuses"

"He means you have to make it clearer to her" the other said "You know Kyoko-chan can be a little dense"

All three brothers had known her long enough to realize that.

"You should just walk up to her and say, I want to be your girlfriend" the second brother said

"Don't you think I should be subtle? I might scare her away." Hikaru answered.

"Just try it"

"If she hates me it's both of your faults" Hikaru said, willing to try anything to try and get the girl he loved.

"Deal. But if she agrees you owe us one"

"Fine"

**Kyoko POV**

Just as she walked out of the dressing room, she was met face to face with the oldest of the Bridge Rock hosts.

"Hello, Hikaru-san" Kyoko said smiling brightly.

"Kyoko I want to ask you something"

"What do you want to ask me, Hikaru-san?"

"Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" Hikaru said, without being subtle at all.

Kyoko was stunned. _Why is he asking me that?!?! I'm just a plain, boring girl with no sex appeal. Why would he want ME to be HIS girlfriend??? Maybe he means a friend who's a girl who hangs out with him. Yes that HAS to be it._

"Of course I'll hang out and be your friend who's a girl." Kyoko said, happy with her conclusion.

Now it was Hikaru's turn to be stunned. Maybe he had to make it clearer.

"No, not a friend who's a girl. A girlfriend. And boyfriend. In a ROMANTIC relationship." Hikaru said, silently starting to think he was gonna have to choke the other Ishibashi brothers.

Kyoko tried to piece together reasons for him asking. _Why? Why?!?!? WHY!?!?!?!?!? Oh. Wait. This can be a good chance for me to regain my missing, very important emotion. Yes! _

"Ummm….. Okay Hikaru-san. I'll go out with you" Kyoko said still a little uncertain.

Hikaru smiled happily."Okay, how about I pick you up tomorrow at eight, Kyoko- chan?"

"Sure"

"I'll see you then" unable to contain his overwhelming happiness, he quickly hugged Kyoko and walked away from the wide-eyed, stiff girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru

**Kyoko POV**

Kyoko laughed a light, twinkly laugh at Hikaru's joke. This whole dating thing wasn't going so bad. They had been on three whole dates already and Kyoko had learned many things and realized many things about Hikaru. _Like how cute and funny he is._

They talked more, from work to friends to family and eventually to parents. Kyoko smiled while Hikaru talked of his single mom and how sweet and beautiful she was. You could tell he loved his parents. "What about your mom?" he asked suddenly.

Kyoko's smile faded and her eyes clouded with grief.

"Kyoko-chan! What's wrong?" Hikaru asked urgently, wondering what he had said.

"Well my mom wasn't around very much"

She tried to hide her sadness, but it didn't work very well. Hikaru leaned over and looked into he deep gold eyes. "Kyoko-chan don't be sad. Some mothers are just horrible. She missed out on loving someone as special as you"

She smiled at his sentiment. Hikaru leaned over suddenly and met his lips with hers. _Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum. Why is my heart pounding so hard. Could I be in lo--- NO! I couldn't! Ba-dum. Okay, maybe._

Their lips broke away and Kyoko was stunned and then she smiled a very heavenly smile

_Yes_

_I am in love. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru

**Kyoko POV**

"Ren-san? I have something to tell you" Kyoko said. She didn't know why she had a bad feeling about telling Ren this but it scared her.

"Okay, I have something to tell you too. But didn't I ask you to call me Ren?"

"Oh no! That would be too disrespectful!"

Ren sighed. He would probably never get her to call him just plain Ren.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kyoko asked.

"Let's move over there."

"Okay."

They walked towards the dressing rooms. Away from everyone, Ren began.

"Umm… Kyoko, I… I… I love you!" he burst out. "I've loved you for so long. I only got the courage to tell you right now."

Kyoko stood stiff with shock. _Ren-san loves me?? But…but… I can't be with him. I could never do that to Hikaru. Especially at this time in our relationship._

Ren waited expectantly, waiting an answer to his feelings. Kyoko eyes became sad and said "Umm… what I wanted to tell you is that….. I'm getting married in two months to Ishibashi Hikaru."

Ren's eyes widened

"I don't love you, Ren-san, I'm sorry. I'm in love with Hikaru" Kyoko said, a little scared the demon lord would come out "I wanted to tell you that both you and Yashiro-san are invited"

**Ren POV**

Ren was shocked. So shocked, that he couldn't move. _I have to pull myself together. Okay cool down Ren. Calm. _He put on his bright fake smile (which he was struggling to keep up) and said "Well that's good for you"

"Ren-san, I—"

"Kyoko!" She was cut off by none other than her fiancé himself.

"Hikaru!" You could see the love in her eyes as she ran over and hugged her soon to be husband. Ren felt his heart ripping into two pieces.

"Kyoko, here are the keys to the car. I have to get something so wait in there for me" Hikaru said

"Okay!" she happily walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Ren and Hikaru faced each other. Ren was a full one and a half feet taller than Hikaru.

"How--?" Ren began but was cut off.

"I asked her first. If you had confessed, it would probably be you in my place right now" Hikaru answered, apparent of the man's feelings for his fiancé. "Here's a tip for next time. Don't wait until she's twenty-two to tell her your feelings" And with that he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru

**Hikaru POV**

"It's okay Kyoko. You have to stop getting so worked up over him"

"I'm sorry…" Kyoko looked back at him tears springing to her eyes.

"No! Don't cry! It's okay! But we've been over this before… "

"I know, I know, revenge is a horrible thing to work for. But… I just get so angry"

"Which is exactly why we're doing this. To mend your relationship. Maybe you guys can become friends again. Though I think that might not be a very good idea…"

"No! Hikaru, THAT would never happen again with him"

"Okay. Let's knock. Just act confident."

Kyoko tentatively reached her hand up and knocked on the door. Hikaru had wanted her to go to this guy in person, mainly to show him how happy they were. The door opened to reveal a tall, blonde haired, arrogant, nasty stupid, evil, mean….. Okay, he had to stop thinking like that. _I just get so mad when I think of what he did to MY Kyoko. And here I am telling Kyoko to be friends with this overgrown brat. Oh well. Maybe I can grow to like him just a little bit, too. _

**Shou POV**

Shou looked a little surprised, but quickly replaced that with an arrogant smirk. That was when he noticed the short wimp behind Kyoko. _Who's THAT guy?_

"What's up Kyoko, who's your friend?" Shou asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Umm… This is… Ishibashi Hikaru."

"So what do you want?" _Why did she come to see ME? And she's not even getting all riled up at seeing me. Have I lost my place in her heart?!_

"I… uh… came to tell you that…" she paused, struggling to shout at him to wipe that smile of his face. Suddenly, Hikaru grabbed her hand and calmed her.

**Kyoko POV**

As soon as Hikaru grabbed her hand, Kyoko became relaxed. His grip was unbelievably tight. _Is he trying to suppress his rage just like me?_ Kyoko confidently continued "I...WE want to invite you to our wedding on July 14th"

Hikaru hugged Kyoko protectively, partially to congratulate Kyoko on her accomplishment and partially to tell Shou to back off. Kyoko handed Shou a small red card, which he started at with astonishment. He had thought he might lose her but not to… to… this SHRIMP. I mean at least Tsuruga was competition.

"W-w-what? You're getting married, Kyoko?"

"Yes, and Hikaru wanted me to invite you. I've put this whole revenge thing aside and I want to have a fresh start as friends. And the first step is inviting you to our wedding" Kyoko waited for him to sneer. To tell her she was plain and boring. To laugh at the least. But certainly not glare at her soon-to-be husband.

**Shou POV**

Shou listened in astonishment as Kyoko told him why she was inviting him. _Putting revenge aside? Did this guy tell her to do that? _He shot a menacing glare towards Hikaru. _This was his fault. Now he'd lost his place in her heart. There was no anger or anything. Oh well. I might as well be her friend. _As much as Shou hated to admit it, he had missed her company over the years. Maybe he could finally get his best friend back.

"Sure, Kyoko. We can be friends." He gave a weak smile. "And I'll play a song at your wedding." With that he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru

**Kyoko POV**

"Moko-san! You can't expect me to just sit here! I could help somebody do something like arrange the flowers or--" She was cut off by Kanae putting her hand over Kyoko's mouth. She had a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Mo! You're the bride! You can't just run around doing the jobs of other people. We hired them for a reason. You're only job is to sit still in that beautiful white dress and wait for the wedding to begin. Besides, If you run around, Hikaru-san could see you and you know that's bad luck." Kanae explained to Kyoko for maybe the 5th time. Kyoko sighed. It would take forever for the wedding to begin.

Kanae sighed. She knew Kyoko would try not to listen. But she had a way to make Kyoko stay still. "Fine Kyoko, just go around and help people, but then I guess we won't be able to go have strawberry ice cream tomorrow like best friends since I'll be mad at you for not listening to me." She gave a fake sigh, spying Kyoko's reaction of distress.

"No! Moko-san, I'm sorry!!!!! I won't move from this spot until it begins, I promise you!" Kyoko stood completely still in the chair.

Kanae smiled. It was surprising how much she cared about this girl. Then again, she was the Maid of Honor.

**The wedding**

**Hikaru POV**

Hikaru stood at the front of the altar that Lory had provided. There had been quite a riot over who would walk Kyoko down the aisle; Kuu, Taicho, Lory, or Fuwa-san (Shou's father). In the end Taicho had won because his house, of course, was where Kyoko lived. The three bridesmaids (Kanae, Chiori, and Itsumi) and three groomsmen (The two Ishibashi's and Hikaru's manager, Daishi Jiro) walked down the aisle to their places. Shou began his song on the piano as the flower girl, Maria came in. Everyone awed at the small girl's cute pink dress that her Onee-san had given her. But this reaction was nothing compared to when Kyoko stepped in.

Kyoko slowly took her first step up the aisle. She was wearing a white halter top dress with diamond studs along the top. She had a beautiful pearl necklace around her slender neck and just a slight amount of make-up which lit her best features. Her hair had grown a little past her shoulders and was back to its original midnight black. Her appearance was breath taking. She walked up to Hikaru, smiling shyly the whole time. The priest began. Hikaru was so lost in her appearance that he almost forgot to say 'I do', but was quickly reminded with a fast jab in the ribs from his best man Jiro. He did however make sure that he remembered to kiss the bride. It was of course his favorite part of this wedding.

**Ren POV**

Ren sat in the front seat watching them. As Kyoko walked down the aisle, she looked like a goddess. Near the end of the wedding, Yashiro leaned over to his ear and whispered in an accusing tone "I told you so". Then the groom and bride leaned in and kissed. Ren watched this with one thought running through his head. _It hurts._

**Okay I know that Yashiro was a little mean and that I'm too mean to Ren but this is his punishment for not telling Kyoko his feelings. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the RenXKyoko couple the most but sometimes I hate Ren for being such an idiot and keeping his feelings locked up. But whatever. Anyway there's one more chapter but I'm sleepy so I'll write later. Love u all. Peace out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well… Last chapter… I told you guys that it would be short… After this, I'm gonna finish Give Me Hope and then I Need To Be With You. Enjoy!**

Hikaru

**Normal POV**

Shou knocked on the apartment door. If it could be called an apartment, that is. _This place is huge!_ Inside, you could hear a small voice calling "Mommy! Shou occhan is here!" There was a rustle inside as a woman called "It's okay Nami, you can open it!". There was a clicking sound as the four year old unlocked the door. As soon as the door was opened, Ishibashi Nami launched herself into Shou's arms. She was like a mini fan girl for Shou.

"Hello to you too, Nami." Shou said, setting her down. Nami pouted at being put on the floor. "Now, where is your mommy?"

"In the kitchen!" said Nami, brightening up. Shou strode into the kitchen where Kyoko was making small sandwiches for her children.

"Hey, Kyoko"

"Shou! You're here! Okay, this is Nami's sandwich. She doesn't like the crust but see if you can make her eat it. It has nutrients. I've made some pudding, too and—"

"Pudding?!" Shou asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"Yeah, I kept some for you over there. Nami also—"

"Kyoko, I've already been through this speech numerous times." Shou said as he moved over and grabbed the pudding off the counter. "We both know what to do. Though I don't see why I can't do this alone. I mean, you know how we feel about each other"

"Which is exactly why you guys are doing this. To become friends, or on better terms at least. And to look after Nami and Suki, of course."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Nami, again, ran to open it. "Hello, Ren ojisan!"

"Why, hello Nami-chan"

From the other side of the apartment, there was a high pitched squeal, followed by a lasting "Ren-sama!!!". Suki flew across the room into his arms. Suki was a Ren fan instead of a Shou fan, unlike her twin sister.

"I knew it was too quiet. Hello, Suki-chan"

Ren walked into the kitchen, carrying Suki in his arms. Nami came in after him and attached herself to Shou's leg.

"Kuon! It's about time you got here!" Kyoko said. He had told Kyoko who he was a while back and Kyoko, of course, had been thrilled. Hikaru also knew and so did Shou. Kyoko had guaranteed that both could be trusted with the secret. Nami and Suki, however, were too young and might tell other people, so they didn't know his real name was Kuon. They just thought it was a nickname.

"Okay. Do I have to remind you that Nami and Suki have to go to sleep at 8:00 and—" Ren held his hand up for her to stop.

"Kyoko-chan, we've done this before. We both know the rules."

"Okay…" Kyoko said uncertainly, and was herded out the door to her surprise anniversary party.

The rest of the afternoon passed by uneventful, until the girls went to bed. Shou and Ren sat next to each other, silently.

"It's their fifth anniversary" Shou started, suddenly.

"I know"

"I never got to ask you this, but how did I lose Kyoko to him and not to you?"

Ren was silent for a while. "Because he made a move first"

"And you didn't even try to win her back?"

"Did you?"

"No… but still…"

They sat in silence for a moment.

Ren caught sight of a picture near the T.V. of Kyoko and Hikatu's honeymoon in the Bahamas. The couple was laughing as the waves hit their feet. Shou followed Ren's gaze and spotted the picture. Both understood why they hadn't tried to win her back.

_She's happy._

**THE END!**

**Occhan- Friendly, carefree way of saying uncle**

**Oji-san – Slightly formal way of saying uncle**

**That's the end! Read and review!**

**-Suppusan :) **


End file.
